Dyskusja:Drużyna Rahkshi
A więc podoba się wam pomysł TNLewa ? I jakby nie patrząc zostało jedno wolne miejsce! Więc kto chętny to się zgłaszać bo niedługo może go nie być :) - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Może mojego Katrixa wźmiecie? Jest na mojej stronie na encyklopedii- Shadanuva Nie podoba się. --DARNOK 2 17:15, sty 5, 2010 (UTC) Jest tam tylko Shadanuva, więc nie mogę ocenić.StarożytnyWładca 17:02, sty 6, 2010 (UTC) a Katrix nie może być bo nie ma znaku Rahkshi.--DARNOK 2 17:07, sty 6, 2010 (UTC) A warunki jasno mówia "mock musi posiadać znak Rahkshi (a dokładnie jego głowę umieszczoną na ciele) " - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Tamten ma głowe rahkshi jako własną głowę. Jak go chcesz zobaczyć to wejdź na EB, daj "dodaj obraz" i przełącz 8 razy na następne. Ja nie jestem za dodaniem tamtego ponieważ w porównaniu z resztą to wygląda na co najwyżej pomocnika --Vezok999 11:47, sty 7, 2010 (UTC) Ale pomocników nie. To ma być "normalna" drużyna Toa. Bez rzadnych udziwnień typu pomocników itp. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ja wcale nie mówiłem że ja chce pomocników tylko jak tamten wygląda na tle innych :)--Vezok999 19:07, sty 7, 2010 (UTC) Katrix ma znak rahkshi! Patrz:100px a obaj:100px są identyczni.- Shadanuva Katrix nie jest twój! A daj dowód że tamten ma!--DARNOK 2 15:49, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) Ej, żeby nie było dwóch Toa o tych samych mocach, bo by było trochę bezsensu. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Mam nazwę! Trochę szukałem i myślałem o niej, ale w końcu znalazłem. I to dość w prosty sposób. Do rzeczy, czytam Tolkiena i wiem, że wymyślił on "Czarną mowę". Jest to język który stworzył Sauron. I udało mi się posklejać z tego "języka" (jeśli można go tak nazwać) słowo Durbhai. Oznacza ono mniej więcej rządzący lud lub plemię, zależy od okoliczności. Jednak zważywszy na to, że członkowie nie mają ze sobą prawie nic wspólnego, chodzi mi bardziej o przynależność do wiosek. Zobaczcie: Lodowy Książę ma chronić wioskę lodu, Maru wioskę ziemi, Deamoon wody itd. Więc w znaczeniu będzie chodziło o rządzące plemienia. To tak jakby Unia Europejska lub NATO. I co sądzicie? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nazwa fajna, znaczenie dobre. Trzy razy tak! (Jak ktoś może niech pomyśli nad tym moim mockiem bo ja mam teraz dużo pracy z moją sagą o wyspie Sedin- już 10 M.O.C.ów i zarysy ich charakteru, biografi itd. ale brak mi imion) --Vezok999 18:22, sty 9, 2010 (UTC) Dobre! Ale: Jeszcze Ankai wioskę ognia. A Wioska wody to działka Kainy.--DARNOK 2 18:50, sty 9, 2010 (UTC) A gdzie Kaina ma znak Rahkshi? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nie ma go. Mówie tylko że ona od zawsze opiekuje się wioską wody. Aczkolwiek może to robić z Deeamonem.--DARNOK 2 19:04, sty 9, 2010 (UTC) Czyli coś podobnego jak Lodowy Książę i Blident. Też opiekują się wioską lodu (prawie), ale już nie długo...szczegółów nie powiem. Wszystko będzie można przeczytać w Mistrz i uczeń już nie długo :) - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Sądzę, że admini powinni przekierować tę stronę do artykułu Durbhai, bo to bez sensu, żeby istniały dwa artykuły o ty samym--ZakochanyRahkshi 12:15, lut 13, 2010 (UTC). Ty hamie. Katrix jest przecież postacią kylerNuva135. dowód Niezły masz tupet.Kani--Nui 13:31, lip 19, 2010 (UTC) Ty Hamie do kogo było? Bo chyba nie do Kopaki... Shadanuva ma 5 edycji, więc na pewno tego już nie czyta, a o tym, żę podkosił Katrixa wiadomo było od początku Vezok999 14:13, lip 19, 2010 (UTC) No mam nadzieję, że nie do mnie. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 15:33, lip 19, 2010 (UTC) Nie, no luz. Jestem fanem filmów KylerNuva135, więc gdy Katrixa (który poza Kylordem jest moim ulubionym M.O.C.-kiem KylerNuvy) wykorzystał, to normalnie krew mnie zalała! Tak więc przepraszam Vezoka, Kopakę i wszystkich (poza Shadanuvą), którzy poczuli się urażeni. Kani--Nui 16:12, lip 19, 2010 (UTC) Eee... Według tej strony Ankai nie żyje, a tu jest wymieniony w obecnych.Kani--Nui 13:38, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki, że zauważyłeś. Ankai miał być w tej drużynie, ale jak widać Darnok lubi nas zaskakiwać. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 14:12, lip 20, 2010 (UTC)